


Perchance to Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her dreams, Morgana has everything in the palm of her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

In her dreams, she sees them together. Happy. In her dreams, hers is the hand that curves around Gwen's, hers are the lips which get to claim the privilege of a kiss.

In her dreams, the crown rests upon her head, and Camelot is hers for the crafting.

In her dreams, the kingdom crumbles, for Lancelot is unwelcome.

In her dreams, she is dead before the crown touches her hair, for no matter how great her power, no matter the strength of her ambition, her destiny cannot rival Arthur's.

And Merlin is a peerless foe.

She dreams of a future where she can grow old, loved and loving. Where no one has to make sacrifices, where Gwen can claim the person she beds, rather than sleep in one man's bed while pledged to a husband who shares their marital bed with his chief counsel.

She dreams of a future where she can give Gwen all she deserves and more, where she can trace Gwen's collarbone with her tongue, tasting the skin that would be hers for the claiming. She wants to cause those smiles- the secret ones that were on her face while Lancelot was in court.

Morgana has many dreams- not all of them are prophecy. Some of them are just- just very human dreams. Fantasies.

"Morgana?" Gwen inquires, touching her shoulder. Morgana turns from the window, smiling and exhaling.

Uther will die, and Arthur will become a great king. Gwen will be queen, and loved by her king and beloved by Lancelot, and Camelot will flourish.

That Morgana will have a place in any of that is just another dream.

She touches Gwen's cheek, smiling, and sees the waiting expression deep in Gwen's eyes. If Morgana were to lean forward now, Gwen would kiss her back. Would love her as Morgana wants- needs- to be loved.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she says with a rueful smile. "Strange dreams."

"Gaius could give you more of your tonic," Gwen offers. "I could ask him for more later today."

"That would be lovely, Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen smiles, and begins straightening, and Morgana thinks that she'll always have the dreams to keep her company, even when she is gone from this place.

It's a cold comfort.


End file.
